


E vissero tutti gay e contenti

by shatiaslove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crows, Drunk Hinata Shouyou, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, M/M, Multi, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, One Shot, Party, Secret Crush, Sentimental, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: «Kageyama» mormora Hinata, richiamando la mia attenzione.«Hmm?» chiedo, troppo stanco per formulare qualsiasi tipo di frase che abbia un senso compiuto.«Ti è mai piaciuto qualcuno?»Trattengo il respiro, sorpreso, socchiudendo leggermente le labbra e sbarrando gli occhi. Sto in silenzio per qualche minuto, indeciso su cosa rispondere, ma alla fine opto per un semplice «Zitto, idiota».





	E vissero tutti gay e contenti

Mangio il mio _onigiri_ con gusto, masticando ogni boccone con una lentezza disumana per assaporarlo a pieno. Osservo, nel frattempo, il tramonto su Sendai, il capoluogo della prefettura di Miyagi. Non penso a nulla di davvero serio, nonostante probabilmente dall’esterno possa apparire come se stessi creando la trama per il miglior manga del mondo.  
Sono particolarmente stanco, in realtà, quindi non riesco a tenere i pensieri fermi in una direzione. Tra l’altro, proprio a causa della stanchezza, ho deciso di comprare l’ _onigiri_ , per riprendere le forze prima di tornare a casa.  
La calma apparente attorno a me viene però spezzata quando il mio compagno di squadra, Hinata Shōyō, esclama il mio cognome, facendomi sussultare e quasi affogare con un po’ di riso.  
Mi giro di scatto nella sua direzione, puntando lo sguardo glaciale sui suoi occhi vispi e castani, contornati da capelli così arancioni da far male agli occhi solo a tenerci sopra lo sguardo per qualche secondo più del necessario.  
«Che vuoi?» gli chiedo, sbuffando e finendo di masticare l’ultimo pezzo di _onigiri_.  
«Mi fai qualche alzata?» mi domanda contento, tralasciando il mio tono brusco, probabilmente abituato ai miei modi di fare. Anche se posso scommettere che spesso e volentieri gli faccio paura.  
«No» rispondo senza giri di parole, con la sola voglia di tornare a casa e mettermi a dormire.  
«Per favore» mi supplica, avvicinandomisi leggermente, costringendomi a volgere la testa di lato per la troppa vicinanza.  
«Va bene, basta che ti allontani» borbotto, sbuffando nuovamente.  
Hinata annuisce, felice come una Pasqua, e si allontana, dirigendosi verso il parco più vicino, la palla stretta sottobraccio e lo sguardo serio, pronto a schiacciare le mie alzate con la sua solita passione sopraffacente.  
   
   
   
Ci alleniamo a lungo, fino a che, entrambi stanchi morti, non ci riversiamo per terra, stravaccati sul prato verde, le stelle a risplendere sopra le nostre teste, un leggero venticello fresco a scompigliarci i capelli sudati, col rischio di prenderci un malanno.  
Hinata sta sdraiato a pancia in giù, la guancia destra spiaccicata contro l’erba umida. Io, invece, il suo esatto opposto, sto sdraiato a pancia in su, perdendomi ad osservare i puntini luminescenti che spargono il cielo, scuro tanto quanto i miei occhi.  
«Kageyama» mormora Hinata, richiamando la mia attenzione.  
« _Hmm_?» chiedo, troppo stanco per formulare qualsiasi tipo di frase che abbia un senso compiuto.  
«Ti è mai piaciuto qualcuno?»  
Trattengo il respiro, sorpreso, socchiudendo leggermente le labbra e sbarrando gli occhi. Sto in silenzio per qualche minuto, indeciso su cosa rispondere, ma alla fine opto per un semplice «Zitto, idiota», sbuffando sonoramente così da farmi sentire.  
Dopodiché decido di alzarmi, pulire via i fili d’erba che mi si sono attaccati addosso e andarmene di fretta e furia, senza neanche degnare Hinata di un saluto, nonostante sia certo di sentirlo bofonchiare qualcosa, che però non riesco a cogliere.  
Cammino verso casa, pensando e ripensando alla domanda del ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, pensando e ripensando alla mia reazione alla sua domanda.  
Entro in casa in maniera quasi automatica e mi chiudo direttamente in camera, decidendo di non cenare. Mi butto a letto, confuso, e provo a pensare e a capire cosa mi sia successo, cosa mi stia succedendo. Perché questa stretta allo stomaco e questo groppo in gola non sono normali.  
“Forse è solo la stanchezza”, mi dico.  
Ma una piccola parte di me, una piccola voce solitaria e dal tono basso, mi dice che non è solo la stanchezza. Ed è proprio quella piccola parte di me che mi tiene sveglio per tutta la notte.  
   
   
   
È il giorno successivo e io non ho affatto voglia di abbandonare le mie coperte calde, ma la sveglia sul mio comodino ticchetta in modo incessante, ricordandomi che più starò a letto, più tardi farò. Sbuffo e mi alzo, accompagnando i movimenti stanchi con diversi sbadigli, cercando nel frattempo di aprire bene gli occhi, ancora appiccicaticci e gonfi per il sonno mancato.  
Ancora distrutto, mi appresto a raggiungere la scuola, certo che, però, non riuscirò a seguire nessuna delle lezioni della giornata. Difatti, come non detto, sonnecchio per la maggior parte delle ore, la testa poggiata sul banco, contornata e protetta dalle braccia, rivolta verso la finestra illuminata dal pallido sole.  
Tuttavia, anche se reduce dalla nottata praticamente insonne, il pomeriggio sono costretto ad avviarmi verso la palestra. Saluto con dei cenni veloci i miei compagni di squadra, e, in tuta, comincio a riscaldarmi, pronto per l’allenamento.  
Non vedo arrivare Hinata, ma, quando è ora di allenarci sulla nostra alzata veloce, me lo ritrovo accanto. Provo ad alzare il pallone, ma sbaglio, e lo alzo troppo in alto. Provo ad alzarlo una seconda volta, ma Hinata sbaglia, e non lo colpisce. Provo ad alzarlo una terza volta, ma sbaglio nuovamente. Facciamo sì e no due veloci decenti e Sawamura, il capitano, decide di interrompere il nostro allenamento, con un’occhiata truce, ma un corpo ben rilassato, probabilmente sicuro che sia solo una giornata “no”, perché effettivamente lo è.  
Veniamo mandati negli spogliatoi con un semplice rimprovero, ma entrambi, delusi, ci buttiamo per terra, uno di fronte all’altro, senza cambiarci.  
Stiamo in silenzio per diversi minuti, mentre il suono dei palloni che colpiscono per terra e delle urla felici ci arriva dalla palestra. Ma il mio sguardo è concentrato su Hinata, che ha la fronte corrugata e sta stranamente pensando. Hinata che pensa? Non è possibile.  
«Che succede?» gli chiedo con tono fintamente annoiato. Perché dentro di me so di non esserlo poi così tanto.  
«Niente» mi risponde, alzandosi da terra e tornando in palestra.  
A corrugare la fronte questa volta sono io, e mi affretto a raggiungere la porta degli spogliatoi, per poi affacciarmici e osservare Hinata muoversi tra i nostri compagni di squadra. Lo osservo parlare allegramente con Nishinoya, con Tanaka, con Yamaguchi e Yachi. Lo osservo sorridere e risplendere la stanza, e vorrei che quel sorriso così solare fosse dedicato solo a me, vorrei essere la sua luna e farmi illuminare dal suo sole.  
Corrugo ancora una volta la fronte quando gli ultimi pensieri mi sfiorano la mente, lasciandomi basito. Ma cosa sto andando a pensare?  
«Kageyama? Hai bisogno di qualcosa?» mi chiede Sugawara, posizionandomisi davanti, un sorrisetto strano stampato sul viso.  
« _Eh?_ No, no» scuoto la testa e mi appresto ad uscire dagli spogliatoi, facendo finta di nulla.  
«Non so se lo sai» dice, facendomi bloccare sui miei passi, «Ma siamo stati invitati ad una festa.»  
«E quindi?»  
«E quindi domani sera dobbiamo andarci» risponde senza scomporsi Sugawara, abituato al mio carattere scontroso. Anzi, abituato a tutti i diversi caratteri di tutte le diverse persone presenti in palestra in questo stesso momento.  
Decido di non rispondergli, comunque, e riprendo il mio allenamento, tenendo sotto controllo i miei pensieri, evitando di pensare a qualsiasi cosa esclusa la pallavolo, l’unica cosa bella della mia vita.  
Finito l’allenamento, stanco e sudato, mi cambio di corsa, uscendo per primo dalla palestra, così da non dover incontrare Hinata.  
Non so cosa stia succedendo, non sono in grado di capirlo, ma so che al momento voglio stare lontano dal piccoletto dai capelli arancioni.  
Tornato a casa, salto di nuovo la cena e mi butto di nuovo a letto, addormentandomi all’istante.  
   
   
   
_Passo le mani sul suo petto scolpito, dovuto agli allenamenti a cui si sottopone – a cui ci sottoponiamo – ogni giorno. Incrocio i suoi occhi castani, in contrasto coi capelli arancioni, e mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore, avvicinandomi lentamente al suo viso, mentre le sue unghie mi penetrano nella schiena e le sue gote si colorano di rosso, rendendolo ancora più bello ai miei occhi. Le mie labbra sfiorano le sue e un brivido piacevole mi percorre la schiena. Più vicino, lo voglio più vicino, sempre più vicino…_  
   
«Kageyama!»  
Mi sveglio di soprassalto e una luce accecante mi colpisce gli occhi, facendo apparire una smorfia infastidita e ancora un po’ addormentata sul mio viso. Sospiro e mi stropiccio gli occhi, per poi girare il viso e trovarmi quello di Hinata a pochi centimetri da esso. Troppo vicino, è troppo vicino. Cerco di distaccarmi, ma lo spazio nel piccolo sedile dell’autobus è troppo ristretto. Ingoio un po’ di saliva e metto su un’espressione stizzita.  
«Spostati» borbotto rude.  
Hinata non se lo fa ripetere due volte e rilascio un sospiro rilassato, per poi mettermi ad osservare fuori dal finestrino il paesaggio giapponese che si estende attorno a noi.  
Sento Hinata conversare allegramente con Tanaka e uno strano fastidio s’impossessa di me, confondendomi.  
Guardo il piccoletto di sbieco e poi sussulto quando i suoi capelli arancioni vengono colpiti dal sole e mi rimandano al mio sogno. Inizio a ricordare ogni dettaglio e le mie gote non possono fare a meno che surriscaldarsi, lasciandomi basito.  
No, no, no.  
Non va bene.  
Hinata è solo un idiota e io lo odio.  
Chiudo gli occhi e mi lascio andare sul sedile, stringendo i pugni e mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore. Devo pensare ad altro, devo farlo, seriamente. Non devo pensare ad Hinata, non devo pensare ai suoi capelli costantemente scompigliati, non devo pensare ai suoi occhi castani, non devo pensare al suo corpo esile, ma allenato.  
No, basta.  
«Ti stai addormentando di nuovo, Kageyama?» mi urla nell’orecchio, facendomi sussultare.  
Apro un occhio e lo guardo male, zittendolo e costringendolo a mostrarmi i palmi delle mani, a mo’ di difesa.  
«Lascialo in pace, Hinata» dice Sugawara, diversi sedili più avanti. «E state zitti, per favore!» ci riprende, con tono serio. Sugawara è un po’ la mammina del gruppo e non riesco mai a capire se la cosa mi vada bene o meno.  
«Quanto ci vuole?» chiede urlando Hinata. È come se le parole di Sugawara gli fossero entrate da un orecchio e gli fossero uscite dall’altro.  
«Siamo quasi arrivati» risponde pazientemente il _senpai_.  
«Allora non addormentarti, Kageyama!»  
«Ma la smetti di urlare, idiota?»  
« _Wow_ , Kageyama, noto con piacere che il tuo vocabolario di insulti è sempre molto vario e vasto» mi scherna Tsukishima, seduto sul sedile davanti a me, mentre al suo fianco Yamaguchi ridacchia sommessamente.  
Mando un’occhiataccia ad entrambi, nonostante non siano in grado di vedermi a causa dei sedili che ci separano. E poi punto il mio sguardo su Hinata, concentrato ad osservare il paesaggio fuori.  
Per la fantomatica festa a cui siamo stati invitati, siamo stati costretti a vestirci eleganti, e non posso fare a meno di osservare il modo in cui la giacca ricade elegantemente sulle spalle di Hinata, un po’ più lunga e larga del normale, essendo lui più basso ed esile del normale. Ma Hinata non ha bisogno dell’altezza, perché lui sa saltare, perché lui sa volare.  
L’autobus che rallenta, sino a fermarsi, mi distrae dai miei pensieri – e forse è un bene che lo faccia – e porta un po’ di scompiglio tra i miei compagni di squadra, che non vedono l’ora di scendere e di partecipare alla festa.  
«A proposito» chiedo a Sawamura, prima di scendere dall’autobus, «Chi è che ha organizzato la festa?»  
«Oikawa della Aobajōsai» mi risponde, lasciandomi di stucco.  
«Daichi! Avevamo deciso di non dirglielo!» lo riprende Sugawara, dando al capitano uno schiaffetto sul braccio. Sawamura si gratta la nuca, imbarazzato, e biascica alcune scuse, mentre scende dall’autobus. Lo seguo, annoiato e infastidito.  
Oikawa Tōru, vestito con giacca e pantaloni bianchi e camicia azzurrina, ci aspetta all’entrata della sua festa, col suo solito sorrisetto, che ti fa venir voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi, stampato sul volto. Oikawa Tōru è una di quelle persone che sarebbe meglio tenere a distanza. Egocentrico a dismisura, soprannominato il Grande Re da Hinata, è il mio rivale. Essendo entrambi alzatori.  
« _Oh_ , guarda chi si rivede» dice lo stesso appena mi vede, aumentando il suo sorriso. Decido di non rispondergli e mi accingo ad entrare, ma una sua domanda mi blocca sul posto. «Come mai non sei insieme al piccoletto?»  
Annaspo per un po’, in cerca di aria, e poi cerco di ricompormi, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia infastidita. «Perché dovrei essere con Hinata?»  
«Perché state sempre insieme, come due fidanzatini» risponde con ovvietà.  
«Oikawa, faresti meglio a star zitto» dice Matsukawa, mettendoglisi accanto insieme ad Hanamaki.  
«Perché mai?» dice il ragazzo dai capelli castani, inclinando di lato la testa.  
«Perché tu e Iwaizumi passate più tempo insieme rispetto alle coppie sposate.»  
Oikawa mette su un tenero broncio e «Iwa-chan, mi infastidiscono!» si mette ad urlacchiare, attirando l’attenzione di Iwaizumi, che esce dal luogo in cui si sta tenendo la festa con un’espressione annoiata.  
«Che vuoi, _Shitty_ kawa?»  
«Non ti ci mettere anche tu» risponde Oikawa, sbuffando. Spesso e volentieri mi chiedo se abbia cinque anni anziché diciotto.  
«Torniamo dentro, Makki, qui se la può vedere benissimo Iwaizumi» Hanamaki fa un occhiolino all’altro ragazzo, che ricambia con un sorrisetto.  
« _Oh_ , sì, Mattsun, direi che Iwaizumi ha tutto sotto controllo.»  
Entrambi ridacchiano e io corrugo la fronte, osservandoli sparire dalla mia vista.  
«Iwa-chan, non credi che Tobio-chan e _Chibi_ -chan sarebbero una bella coppia?» chiede al suo amico, buttandoglisi addosso.  
« _Trashy_ kawa, stai zitto» risponde burbero l’altro, cercando di sfilarselo via di dosso, non riuscendo, però, ad evitare il soffice bacio che l’altro gli lascia sul collo, facendolo sospirare e arrossire.  
Li guardo ancora più confuso rispetto a prima e mi appresto ad entrare in questa specie di discoteca che Oikawa ha affittato per la serata. Mi guardo attorno, e noto che non siamo stati gli unici invitati, difatti noto anche i pallavolisti della Nekoma, quelli della Fukurōdani, addirittura quelli della Johzenji, oltre ovviamente a quelli della Aobajōsai, la scuola di Oikawa.  
Cerco qualcuno con cui parlare, fino a che non vedo Sawamura e Sugawara appartati in un angolo, impegnati a parlottare tra loro. Provo ad avvicinarmi, ma appena vedo le labbra di Sawamura sfiorare quelle di Sugawara, decido che non è il momento adatto per chiedergli se ci sia qualcosa tra Oikawa e Iwaizumi, anche se sono abbastanza certo di sì. Non che m’importi realmente qualcosa.  
«Kageyama, sei qui!»  
Sussulto e metto sul viso l’espressione più irritata possibile, per poi girarmi ad osservare dall’alto Hinata, che ha le guance leggermente arrossate e gli occhi lucidi.  
«Hai bevuto?» gli chiedo preoccupato, mandando al diavolo la mia espressione irritata.  
« _Eh_?! Ma no» biascica, allungando l’ultima vocale.  
Inarco un sopracciglio e scuoto la testa. «Quell’alzatore è decisamente stupido. Invitare dei minorenni e servire alcol, seriamente?» borbotto tra me e me, decidendomi poi a prendere Hinata per un braccio e portarlo fuori, per fargli respirare un po’ d’aria fresca e farlo riprendere un minimo.  
«Kageyama!» esclama lui. Dio Santo, ma perché deve urlare così tanto? «Sorridi per me.»  
Sbarro gli occhi e tossisco dopo essermi affogato con la mia stessa saliva, dandomi botte leggere sul petto per riprendermi. «Ma sei stupido?» esclamo a mio volta, superando addirittura il suo solito tono di voce.  
«Per favore!» mormora, mettendo su un broncio e unendo le mani a mo’ di preghiera.  
Sospiro e mi guardo attorno, sperando nessuno ci abbia sentito. In un angolo in lontananza, illuminati dalla luce di un lampione, noto Oikawa e Iwaizumi, eccessivamente vicini. Oikawa si sporge verso il ragazzo, stringendogli le braccia al collo e baciandolo con foga, togliendomi ogni dubbio.  
Ingoio il groppo che sento in gola, puntando il mio sguardo su Hinata, che non si è accorto di niente, e nuovamente su di loro, e nuovamente su Hinata.  
Decido che sarebbe meglio allontanarci ancora un po’, per far sì che i due piccioncini in lontananza non ci vedano. Cammino un po’, fino a che non trovo un albero di ciliegio cui petali cadono dolcemente, portati via dal vento. Mi ci siedo sotto, costringendo Hinata a sedersi a sua volta, anche perché iniziava a lamentare uno “strano” mal di testa.  
«Perché succede tutto a me?» mi lagno, alzando lo sguardo verso la luna piena che ci illumina i visi stanchi.  
«Non mi hai ancora porto un sorriso.»  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo e punto il mio sguardo su Hinata, incrociando i suoi occhi castani e lucidi, accesi da una strana scintilla, quella che solitamente noto quando  giochiamo a pallavolo.  
«Non sono bravo a sorridere» rispondo, sperando lasci perdere e si stia zitto. Andrebbe bene pure se si addormentasse. Basta che si decida a stare zitto.  
«Sono certo il tuo sorriso sia bellissimo.»  
Il mio cuore perde qualche battito e mi maledico mentalmente quando noto la pelle d’oca sparsa per le braccia. Deve essere per il freddo. Sicuramente.  
«Non avevi mal di testa?»  
«Mi è passato» ammette, incrociando le gambe e girandosi nella mia direzione. «Kageyama…»  
«Sì?»  
«Ti è mai piaciuto qualcuno?»  
«Forse» mi ritrovo a rispondere, sorprendendo persino me stesso.  
«Penso che a me piaccia una persona.»  
«Chi?» gli chiedo, rabbrividendo. Il freddo, sicuramente.  
Hinata rimane in silenzio, con lo sguardo basso e la fronte corrugata. Sembra pensieroso, ancora una volta. Questa cosa che ultimamente stia pensando spesso è un problema da non prendere alla leggera. Se continuasse a pensare, il suo cervello rischierebbe di andare in cortocircuito e scoppiare. E va bene che lo odio, però non voglio perdere la migliore esca che la squadra di pallavolo della Karasuno abbia mai avuto e mai avrà.  
Hinata continua a non rispondere, ma alza lo sguardo e lo fissa nel mio. Castano contro blu scuro. Due persone totalmente diverse, due anime totalmente diverse.  
Eppure…  
Eppure non riesco a stare fermo. Eppure il mio corpo si muove da solo. Eppure le mie braccia decidono di prendere Hinata e avvicinarlo il più possibile. Eppure le mie labbra si scontrano con le sue. Eppure mi sorprendo quando noto che trovo il contatto più che piacevole. Eppure mi sorprendo quando sento il bisogno di non distaccarmi più. Eppure mi sorprendo quando insinuo la lingua nella sua bocca, iniziando un gioco di lingue pur non avendolo mai fatto, perché questo è il mio primo bacio.  
Ci stacchiamo poco dopo, leggermente ansimanti, le guance particolarmente rosse e gli occhi accesi di quella scintilla che abbiamo solo quando giochiamo a pallavolo.  
«Kageyama» sussurra Hinata.  
Abbasso lo sguardo, aspettando che mi urli contro, aspettando che mi dia dell’idiota come faccio sempre con lui, aspettando che scappi da me e interrompa il nostro rapporto, di qualsiasi tipo sia.  
Ma non lo fa.  
Anzi, quel che fa è mettersi a cavalcioni su di me, facendo scontrare malamente i nostri corpi. Si mette a cavalcioni su di me e mi cinge le spalle con le braccia, avvicinando nuovamente i nostri visi surriscaldati.  
Siamo fronte contro fronte, adesso, e le mie mani trovano facilmente i suoi fianchi e ci si aggrappano con una tale naturalezza che non posso far altro che rilasciare un sospiro sorpreso.  
Siamo petto contro petto, adesso, e le labbra di Hinata sono nuovamente sulle mie, e la lingua di Hinata riprende ad esplorare la mia bocca, e uno strano sapore di sakè rende il bacio più aspro. E anche più profondo.  
Hinata mi inebria, il suo corpo sul mio mi inebria, le sue mani che stuzzicano le ciocche di capelli che ricadono sulla mia nuca mi inebriano.  
Hinata mi sconvolge, quando decide di sfilare via la mia cravatta, e la mia giacca, quando decide di sbottonare la mia camicia, con una fretta che mi eccita.  
Hinata mi fa gemere, quando le sue labbra screpolate si mettono a sfiorare il mio collo bianco, quando la sua lingua umida si mette ad assaporare il mio petto, quando i suoi denti bianchi si mettono a giocherellare col mio capezzolo destro, mentre la mano sinistra stuzzica il sinistro.  
Hinata mi costringe a mordicchiarmi il labbro inferiore e a trattenere un urlo quando la sua erezione si scontra con la mia, e mi costringe a sfilargli via i suoi vestiti, con una voglia e una frenesia che non ho mai provato nella vita.  
Ogni mio senso è amplificato e mi sembra di essere in un altro mondo. Un mondo fatto di Hinata e di mero piacere.  
«Cazzo» sussurro, cercando di sfilargli via i pantaloni ingombranti, buttandomi nel frattempo sul suo collo troppo bianco, che ho deciso che voglio vedere tappezzato dai miei succhiotti violacei.  
«Kageyama» dice in un sospiro, mandando la testa all’indietro, dandomi la possibilità di bearmi del suo viso completamente andato a causa del piacere.  
Hinata decide di lasciarsi andare e di darmi il controllo della situazione, perciò gli sfilo via i boxer, e faccio altrettanto coi miei vestiti, costringendomi a fermarmi un attimo per mettere la giacca sotto di noi, per non entrare in contatto con l’erba soffice.  
Osservo affascinato il corpo di Hinata, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore e perdendomi nei suoi dettagli. La testa riversa all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra rosse e gonfie dai troppi baci, i segni rossi che gli ho lasciato sul collo, il petto scolpito che si muove ansante, le gambe strette al mio corpo e, infine, la sua erezione in contatto con la mia, in attesa di me, in attesa che la liberi.  
Do un ultimo bacio sulle labbra ad Hinata, e poi prendo la sua erezione tra le mani, facendo sfuggire un gemito fin troppo rumoroso al ragazzo. Decido di zittirlo con le mie labbra sulle sue, continuando a giocare con lui, continuando a dargli piacere.  
Sussulto e mi interrompo, però, quando le piccole e fredde mani di Hinata circondano la mia erezione.  
«Hinata» mi lascio sfuggire, stringendo gli occhi e appoggiandomi all’albero.  
Ma poi riprendo il mio lavoro su di lui, perché voglio vederlo immerso nel piacere che gli provoco, voglio vederlo mentre viene nelle mie mani, voglio vedere il suo viso nel momento dell’orgasmo.  
Le mie mani si fanno più veloci e le sue non si fanno problemi a seguire il mio ritmo, mentre le nostre labbra coprono i nostri gemiti e la luna risplende sui nostri corpi sudati.  
Hinata viene, gemendo nuovamente e facendo fin troppo rumore, quasi urlando per il piacere, e questo fa solo sì che io lo segua a ruota, riempendo le sue mani col mio seme bianco.  
I nostri respiri ansanti sono l’unica cosa che si sente nel buio della notte, mentre le stelle sopra di noi cercano di fare più bagliore possibile, per competere coi nostri occhi e le nostre labbra umide. Ma è impossibile che le stelle competano con Hinata, perché non hanno alcuna speranza.  
«Credo di amarti» sussurra Hinata dopo un po’, mentre la sua testa è ancora rivolta verso il cielo, in cerca di un respiro regolare.  
Arrossisco leggermente e abbasso lo sguardo, rendendomi finalmente conto di ciò che è successo, sgranando gli occhi. Ho baciato Hinata, Hinata ha baciato me, ho fatto venire Hinata, Hinata ha fatto venire me. Sotto le stelle, illuminati dalla luna. Circondati da petali di ciliegio. Eccessivamente romantica, come ambientazione, se non si escludono i gemiti che abbiamo fatto risuonare nell’aria e lo sperma appiccicoso tra le nostre dita.  
Il mio silenzio deve essersi prolungato a lungo, perché sento lo sguardo di Hinata trapassarmi il corpo, giungere fino alla mia anima. Ma decido di incrociarlo, il suo sguardo, togliendomi ogni dubbio.  
«Credo di amarti anche io» sussurro, facendo arrossire il piccoletto su di me, che si fionda sul mio petto, stringendomi in un abbraccio che mi affretto a ricambiare. «Ma rimani comunque un idiota» mormoro tra i suoi capelli sudaticci, inspirando l’odore di shampoo al cocco. Che poi, quale idiota usa lo shampoo al cocco?  
Sento Hinata ridacchiare sul mio petto e il mio battito cardiaco aumenta a dismisura, tanto che sono certo sia in grado di sentirlo.  
«Vorrei rimanere così per sempre» ammette, puntando lo sguardo sul mio.  
«Anche io, ma sarebbe meglio tornare a quella maledetta festa. Gli altri si staranno chiedendo dove diavolo siamo finiti» giocherello coi suoi capelli, arricciandoli tra le dita.  
«Kageyama?»  
« _Hmm_?»  
«Continuerai ad alzarmi sempre il pallone, qualsiasi cosa succeda?»  
«Sì.»  
«E continuerai a starmi sempre vicino, qualsiasi cosa succeda?»  
«Sarò sempre la tua luna, e tu sarai sempre il mio sole.»  
   
   
   
Dopo esserci puliti le mani ed esserci vestiti alla bell’e meglio, io e Hinata ci dirigiamo verso la specie di discoteca in cui si sta tenendo la testa. Hinata mi sta stringendo la mano, nervoso, e io accenno un sorriso un po’ divertito e un po’ imbarazzato.  
Entriamo e veniamo avvolti dall’aria calda e dalla musica alta, che rimbomba tra le mura, e veniamo accolti anche da una strana atmosfera, causata probabilmente dal consumo eccessivo di alcol.  
La visione che ci troviamo davanti ci sconvolge, ma alla fine scoppiamo a ridere, liberandoci da tutti i nostri dubbi e dalle nostre perplessità.  
Troviamo Sawamura e Sugawara ancora intenti a sbaciucchiarsi in un angolino appartato, e Nishinoya, basso com’è, in braccio ad Asahi, entrambi le guance estremamente arrossate; troviamo Tsukishima seduto su un divanetto non molto distante, Yamaguchi al suo fianco, le gambe poggiate sulle sue, le labbra rilasciate in un sorriso, le lentiggini ricoperte dal rosso dell’imbarazzo, mentre Tsukishima gli massaggia lentamente la schiena e lo tiene vicino a sé; troviamo Kenma che gioca con la sua _PSP_ e Kuroo che lo osserva leggermente infastidito, prima di rubargli un bacio dalle labbra, facendolo perdere e imbronciare, e Matsukawa e Hanamaki che si tengono per mano e osservano soddisfatti tutte le coppie (ho l’impressione ci sia il loro zampino sotto tutto ciò, insieme a quello di Oikawa); troviamo Bokuto offeso e Akaashi che alza ogni tre secondi gli occhi al cielo, dandogli dell’idiota a voce così alta che riesce a superare la musica; troviamo perfino Terushima che cerca di convincere Lev a fare un piercing alla lingua come quello che ha lui, fortunatamente senza nessuna pretesa romantica dietro (almeno loro). Gli unici due che non troviamo sono Oikawa e Iwaizumi, ma sono certo siano qui fuori da qualche parte, a fare ciò che io e Hinata abbiamo fatto poco fa.  
Appena questo pensiero mi sfiora la mente, smetto di ridere per la situazione che ci siamo trovati davanti, e mi ritrovo ad arrossire, osservando di sbieco Hinata, che non ha alcuna intenzione di lasciarmi la mano, per quanto i nostri odori siano ancora intrisi nella pelle.  
Hinata si scontra col mio sguardo e risplende in un sorriso, costringendomi a ricambiare.  
«Lo sapevo io che il tuo sorriso fosse bellissimo» esclama entusiasta, facendomi arrossire visibilmente.  
«Zitto, idiota.»  
E, insomma, vissero tutti gay e contenti. 


End file.
